Consume
by xxpreciousrose18xx
Summary: *This is a drabble between Madeleine Daae (PhantomFanGirl's OC) and the Phantom during the 2004 movie scene of PONR.* Madeleine Daae is consumed with passion and desire as the Phantom touches her endlessly. But find out what happens when the Phantom's rage consumes him... *set in Madeleine's POV*


The Phantom of the Opera

 **Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera doesn't belong to me, but to Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

 **However, before you read this story, I need to let you know how I feel: My friend on YouTube, Xxphantom princessXx, recently had a song since Christmas of last year on her account called _Tina Campbell- "Destiny"._ But today it just got taken down by the artist of the song, and is now left with a copyright infringement. This is her very first one as I feel it's unfair as she wasn't causing any harm by it. Anyone who wants to place their opinions, please put them in the review boxes.**

 **Another thing to take note of: This is my friend's character Madeleine that she is letting me use to do a fanfic of my own, and I appreciate her for letting me use it. This takes place in the 2004 movie during the latter part of _The Point of No Return_ in Madeleine's POV. Please review and say what you liked or disliked about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I closed my eyes in pure delight as the Phantom caressed my body. His hands staying on mine, controlling where they went, over my stomach, my breasts, my waist, and anywhere else on my body. I could feel his head against the back of my brunette curls and his nose as if he were sniffing them, like they had a beautiful scent. The music and his touches overwhelmed me so much, words could not describe how I was feeling at that very moment. I longed to stay in his touch forever. I never wanted to let go. Soon, I could hear him sing again, but not from the script as was called for.

" _ **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…"**_

His voice was melodic and hypnotizing that I felt myself go into a trance. I was completely at his mercy. His soft, delicate hands moved away the curls from my neck and I could hear him singing directly in my ear, _**"Lead me, save me from my solitude…"**_

I smiled when his fingers one at a time began to touch my neck. Oh, my goodness, what was happening to me? Why was I so happy to be in the arms of a man who was feared by everyone including my elder sister Christine? He had once been in love with her, but she chose to become married to our dear childhood friend Raoul. So why did he come for me? Did he seek solace for his broken heart?

" _ **Say you want me with you here, beside you…"**_

We had what seemed like a death grip on each other's hands, but my eyes slowly opened, realization dawning in them. I looked around the theatre, seeing the audience, the managers, the police behind them…and then at Raoul and Christine. Raoul was looking very upset and distraught, tears freely falling down his face, while Christine's expression mirrored his, but her tears were also flowing freely like a broken dam. I could tell what was wrong in both of their faces. They were worried for me. And rightly so!

I sent a look of sympathy and guilt to Christine. I never meant to make her so upset! I don't know what happened. I could not control myself. It seemed as if the Phantom was holding the reigns, and I was to bow to his will.

Speaking of the Phantom, he slowly turned me around so I could face him. He took my hand and placed it on his chest near his heart.

" _ **Anywhere you go, let me go, too…"**_ he sang with a loud, desperate voice, hoping for me to understand the emotions and sentiments he was trying to convey. But I could do nothing but stare at him, a smile gracing my lips and tears falling down my face. My insides were shaking with astonishment. Was he saying he _loved_ me? What do I do? What do I say?

" _ **Madeleine, that's all I ask of…"**_ but he never finished, for suddenly, his mask and wig were removed. In its place was tan colored hair with a blotched deformity on the right side of his face. Screams from the audience were heard all around us. They seemed to never reach my mind, as I beheld the young man who looked so…bare. His eyes were searching mine for understanding and love. I honestly did not know what to do, say, or convey. Yes, I was a bit astonished, but I would never do anything barbaric.

 _Did you have anything to do with this?_ His eyes seemed to demand.

 _No._ My eyes replied. But who would be so rude as to unmask him in front of _all of Paris_?

I looked behind him to see my very own sister holding the mask and wig in her hand. Her eyes seemed to gaze into mine as well, begging for me to understand why she had to do what she did. But my mind was spinning with so many thoughts and questions that may never be answered.

The Phantom (for I never knew his name) gave one withering glance to my sister, before looking upward toward the chandelier. His eyes scanned the floors below to see the police running towards us, guns drawn.

I felt one of the Phantom's hands surround my waist while he used the other to take a knife out of his pocket and cut the rope which held the chandelier firmly in place. I then held onto him for dear life as we fell through a trap door, my glasses falling off as we fell further and further below. Oh, this is dreadful indeed. Now I cannot see. I have no idea where we are as we continued to fall. Soon, our feet hit solid ground and I collapsed out of the Phantom's arms, hitting my head on the ground.

Where was the Phantom?

As I struggled to get up, I felt tender hands on my arms lifting me up, and placing a loving hand against my forehead, checking for any wounds.

"Are you alright, my love?" he questioned.

 _His love?_ I thought to myself, as I nodded. Suddenly, very roughly and vigorously, his hand on my arm turned painful as he practically dragged me to his underground lair, carrying a torch in the other.

"Wait! Why did you take me? I had nothing to do with this! Please, let me go back!"

" _Go back?"_ we stopped then and he turned to me, eyes and voice harsh. "You want to go back to the people who humiliated me and made me look like a fool?"

"I admit, what Christine did was terribly wrong, but it does not mean you have the authority to kidnap me!" I countered, which I instantly regretted, for it only seemed to make him angrier.

"I'm surprised you are not angry with her as I am. Don't you see, Madeleine? I need _you_ to fill my broken heart. It's true that Christine was the one I loved, but when she chose that fop, I lost my inspiration for music. Then when you entered my life, I slowly but surely felt my music could come to life. With you as Aminta, I knew I had to be Don Juan. Although one loose end needed to be taken care of."

 _He killed Piangi? Poor Carlotta…_

"Yes," he answered as if reading my thoughts. "I did kill Piangi. The fool did not deserve to touch such a beautiful woman as you. I would not allow it. I knew I could evoke a passionate response from you; you did so beautifully. But now that you've seen my true face…I'm sorry, my dear, but I cannot allow you to leave. If I cannot have you, no one can."

Oh, dear. I must now say goodbye to the world above. For there is no way this man will willingly let me go that easily…

* * *

 **Ok, please review! I think Christina and I did a beautiful job with this! I mean, we were thinking of sentences, and this girl just typed away! We will start the story soon! Again, please review and make notes about the copyright infringement. See you all later!**


End file.
